Our Tallest no more
by I-like-doom
Summary: Zim and a mystrious new person(who shall remain anonomus)go to find if the tallest are traitors(oh the flames I'm gonna get)R&R please
1. The meeting

(I'm getting $00.0 from this fanfic)  
  
The dark shadows were perfect for the meeting of two irkens.They slipped into an ally way and,the lavnder eyed irken,Invader Meg told,the wide eyed irken,Zim a secret that she had kept under her hologramed disquise for a long time."Look,"a hushed voice said"they are NOT OUR TALLEST!I'm telling ya they aren't"  
  
"Enough of this foolishness,"Zim cried aloud"I've been told this already been told this.It is NONSENSE!!"  
  
She gripped his shoulders to make him stop yelling"Zim.I know you don't want to belive me but it's true.I'm gonna have to tell you the story aren't I?"she said feeling beaten by his claims and determination.  
  
Zim nodded slowly,feeling that he had won,he perched himself on a crate to listen to her story.Just as he was ready,someone came to the ally.....  
  
  
What's gonna happen to Zimmy(Zim)and Invader Meg?Who IS Invader Meg?Find out in "This is the story"  
  
  
(A few things before the next chapter:  
1.Invader Meg is my charecter  
2.This is not any type of romance fic) 


	2. This is the story

A new chapter to my Zim fan fic again:I'm making no money from this so packup your lawers  
  
  
  
This is the story  
The figure slowly peeking into the ally way"HI!"a loud annoying voice sounded.It was Gir.Zim looked at Gir with a look of suprize.Meg just looked scared."I scared yooooou!!"He proclaimed before running away.They both sighed.Zim was getting the feeling Gir really WAS stupid  
  
She began the story,inturupting his thoughts"about 10 irken years ago we were mere children.I only know this due to a sir's memory chip*.The irkens that brought us up were a very well put pair.Our father was an invader who conqured Foodcourtia that's where we got our Invader's blood."She stated.A quick death look again took Zim out of his thoughts  
  
"Yes yes I know that.You never tell me what happened after he conqured and didn't you say this wasn't real"Zim questioned as his eyes narrowed.  
  
"yes but I used it to scare you"She said getting annoyed"Now may I continue"  
  
Zim nodded but still was mad."rrrrr"he growled  
  
She continued"Anyways you know our mom was a scientist etc. etc. but then terror struck"Zim leaned off the crate a bit.She had never told him this part."She had made somthing to make irkens taller and then she and Dad were the tallest.  
  
Zim's eyes grew wide.He never knew his parents had been the tallest."Weren't we supposed to bow in their peresense"He asked.  
  
"If we did"She said"Our heads would hit the ground"She laughed right then but it was nervous laughter.  
  
He smiled weakly but then thought %we were THAT short%.  
  
"Our current...ahem tallest *cough*or liars*cough were jealous and stole the tallerness thing and murdered mom and dad.They put us in an irken orphanage and were brought up in Invader's classes"She said.  
  
After a long pause Zim broke the silence."We had a family and that was destroyed by whom I so trusted"  
  
  
:'(.Now why did I go and make myself cry.AH well.Are Zim and Inavder Meg gonna see the tallest?Do the tallest know anything?And what is Invader Meg's deal?Find out in my next chapter.  
  
*See "Tak the hideous new girl" 


	3. The Tallest know

(I get no money from this and I know It's horribly short)  
  
Meanwhile on planet irk two other irkens were having a meeting of their own.It was the "Tallest" of Planet Irk.They were in there SIR Memory files that worked slightly like earth movies."Let's watch the one where we become THE TALLEST"Red squealed with delight.  
  
"Fine"Purple muttered"We'll watch that one"  
  
"Hey!It's not here"  
  
"What's not there"  
  
"The movie when we became the Tallest"Red yelled"It's been stolen"  
  
"Who took it"Red tried to say somthing but instead he muttered to Purple the Suspect"ZIM!"  
  
"And that other Invader that trails him arond"  
  
"Tak?"  
  
"No"  
  
"M"  
  
"Exactly"  
  
  
(I know I'm soooo mean for not telling what's gonna happen) 


	4. Memories of Childhood

(Sorry for making that last one sooo short.A bit of my other fic shall be in this and don't mind if Zim seems a bit more senstive.The error in spelling is to make it sound more like a child)  
  
Zim was preparing the vootrunner for the trip to Irk when he heard a song from his childhood  
  
"April roses tiny sparrows newer comets by the day.All belong to the irken that we have all called Zimmah"  
  
He tried to remember where he knew that song from  
  
***  
  
"Oh Zimmy" A voice called to him "Where are you dear?" He began to clap making Irken child noises."Your sister just finished the sattilite you wanna see?"The motherly Irken said  
  
"Sissy YAY!!"The younger Zim cried out with joy clapping again.He ran up to the roof where another small irken was just doing somthing with a wire.She stood up but was about the same height as Zim.  
  
"My experimet is all done mommy"she exclaimed "we can see daddy now right"  
  
"Yes dear"She said before the doorbell rang.Low mutteriung was heard before Zim heard his name again and again  
  
***  
  
"Zim.Zim ZIM!!Snap out of it ya crazed irken fool!!"Invader Meg was standing over him just as his eyes opened."Zim you need to get to sleep and quick.No lab work tonight.You've got to come to Irk and avenge your parents."She said."I got that werid Irken Sleep tank thing that Irkens have to sleep in along with the fluid and I got one for me.  
  
***  
After the fluid as poured and the tanks were full.Just as Zim was gonna slowly go in Inavder M dove in grabbing Zim's wrist and taking him in too.He was expecting somthing other than a goodnight from her but he didn't know what.He knew it wasn't the odd earth practice of putting one mouth upon the other.They both claimed that gross.What was it?"Night lil brother" she said before bursting out of the tank.Zim tried to recall where that came from.  
  
***  
"Goodnight Zimmy"Her younger form was in the tank.She was older now and so was he.She held his hand as they were both floating in the tank.She smiled.  
  
"Why did those please offier peoples come here?"She opened her mouth to say when a ear percing scream sounded.Two Red and Purple beings knocked out him and his sister but he still heard screaming from somewhere close.It was Zim.  
***  
(Ok So Invader M is Zim's sister.How shall this affect the story were are Gir,Gaz an Dib in this?) 


End file.
